


L'ena's Sordid Adventures

by Carbuncle Kisser (Punjoke)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Incest, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Lolicon, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Carbuncle%20Kisser
Summary: From a pack of wolves in the Twelveswood, to the cheering crowds in Limsa Lominsa, as well as the urchins of Ul'dah, and even her own Carbuncle (especially her own Carbuncle,) L'ena has seen and done them all.





	1. L'ena in the Twelveswood

L’ena could sense pain and fear emanating from the little copse of trees, as clear a trail as if she were following the creature’s paw prints. And that wasn’t the only sign of distress; there was blood on the leaves and in the grass, fresh and glistening in the light that filtered through the canopy of the Twelveswood. Some injured creature had been through here not long, and all signs indicated that it was still here.

The white-robed Miqo’te gripped her staff tight in her hands and approached the glade as carefully and as quietly as she could. Whatever had taken shelter here was not her enemy, but an injured animal was just as likely to attack in a panic as a bandit was. She would not harm it, but if worse came to worse, she might have to use her magic to pacify it.

She found the creature curled up in the shade of an ancient tree. It was a rather large wolf, and under better circumstances it must have looked proud and mighty indeed. But now it just looked tired and hobbled. The fur on his flank was matted with dirt and blood, and half of an arrow shaft jutted out of it at an angle. The arrowhead had penetrated deep.

“Ah, aren’t you a handsome thing,” the Miqo’te said. “But in some need of aid, from the looks of it.”

The wolf raised his head and looked at L’ena as she approached. She halted and held her hands out palm first to show that she was not a threat. But all the fight had gone out of the beast. It let out a defeated whine and then lay his head down again. L’ena crossed the rest of the distance and knelt by the wolf. 

She gave the creature a warm smile. “Don’t worry, my friend, it’s not that bad.”

L’ena ran one hand through the tangled mess of his fur and felt the twisting energies of the creature’s aether reach out to touch hers. His breathing was shallow, and she could sense that his end was near.

“Shhhhh, just lie still, and I will take care of you,” L’ena whispered, her voice a soft purr.

When she felt the wolf relax, she closed her eyes and ran her hand over the bloody wound until she felt the shaft. Blood trickled around her fingers as she concentrated, drawing in the ambient aetheric power of the forest - the power of the capricious Elementals - and channeling it into the wounded beast. The wolf whined and tried to raise his head again, but L’ena shushed it and continued weaving her spell, until the wound and even the very arrow itself became enveloped in a soft, greenish light. The air tinkled with invisible chimes as the redirected aether condensed and swirled over the wolf, removing the damage, the pain, and even the very arrow that had caused it all in one swift wave.

When L’ena opened her eyes, it was all gone. The wound had vanished as though it had never been, the wolf’s fur back to its former glory and her hand cleansed of the blood that had seeped onto it. Even her white healer’s robes, her gift from the Padjals, was clean and immaculate.

“Well, how’s that? Feeling better?” L’ena asked.

In an instant, the wolf had taken to his feet and surged forward. A moment later, it was licking L’ena’s face furiously, his tail wagging like a big puppy dog’s. Born down by the creature’s great weight, L’ena collapsed backwards, laughing and wrapping her arms around the wolf’s neck. She stroked his fur and pet his ears as it nuzzled and licked at her in gratitude.

“Okay, you’re welcome, but let me-” she started to say, and then her words were cut off as the wolf’s tongue momentarily found its way into her mouth. At this, the Miqo’te’s ears pricked up, and she gave the tongue a flirtatious little suck before it found its way free again. L’ena wiped her mouth and pushed the wolf away. 

“Don’t get too excited, big guy! Come on, relax. Let me make sure there’s nothing else that needs to be taken care of.

Laying down on his side, the wolf settled down somewhat, and although his tail continued to swish in excitement, L’ena straightened out her white robes and knelt down by the creature. She ran both hands through his fur again, over the spot where the wound had been.

“All better here,” she said, smiling mischievously at the wolf. “But, down here…!”

Her hands moved down from his flank until they found the furry sheath between his legs. Then she began to rub it, her fingers squeezing and massaging carefully, until little by little the wolf’s thick red cock began to poke free.

“See, now I’ve gotten you all excited,” she said, wrapping her fingers around the wolf’s member and stroking it slowly. “Let me help you take care of this, too, alright?”

The wolf’s paws kneaded the grass as L’ena lay down and kissed the tip of his dick, her hands working up and down the thick length until it was fully extended from its sheath. Thin canine pre-cum dribbled and squirted from the tip, and L’ena licked it up as it squirted against her lips and her tongue. 

As she worked the animal’s dick over, she reached down and pulled up the hem of her pristine white robe, slowly unveiling her matching white leggings and her then lacy white panties in turn. Then she pushed her cum-slicked fingers down into her panties and inserted them into herself, purring and rubbing as she deepthroated the wolf’s cock as far as she could. Her throat bulged, and her lips met the swollen knot forming at the base of the wolf’s shaft. The wolf whined in response, his shaft pulsing in her throat and pumping several thick spurts of cum into her tummy.

The Miqo’te’s eyes shone with excitement when she pulled away and gasped for breath. Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. Climbing up onto all fours, L’ena waved her rear end at the big wolf, her long blonde tail swaying seductively side to side. “Fuck me hard,” she purred, offering herself to the animal.

The wolf rose up and jumped at her in an instant, his full weight once again pushing L’ena down onto the grass as he struggled to mount her. One powerful paw planted itself in the grass in front of her, and the other braced on her shoulder, the wolf’s claws tickling her bare flesh even through her white robe. L’ena mewled like a kitten and let her tail curl around the wolf’s flank as the beast panted and thrust himself against her, the tip of his cock sliding against her hips in a desperate search to find its mark. Then he found it, and with one powerful lunge, the wolf buried the entirety of his cock inside the little Miqo’te healer.

“Hard,” L’ena purred, pushing her ass back against the thrusting wolf. “Satisfy that huge dick of yours!”

The wolf pushed L’ena down and howled, his cock hammering against the back of her pussy in a seemingly endless onslaught of raw animal lust, until his growing knot was pressing against the lips of the Miqo’te’s tight pussy. With a growl, the wolf pushed hard one more time, until the thick knot was forced inside of her. 

L’ena let out a sharp gasp and grabbed the wolf’s leg, holding herself steady as the knot expanded ever larger inside of her. She could feel the beast pumping her womb full of its cum, hot, thick spurts of milky seed flooding into her, and then she too was cumming. Her pussy clamped down around the knot, her muscles quaking violently and driving the wolf into an even greater frenzy of passion. L’ena’s hand scrabbled between her legs, working desperately to get the hem of her pure white robe out of the way so that she could rub her clit and the swollen canine knot stuck inside of her both.

“Good boy,” she cried out, almost at the top of her lungs. “Make this little kitty your bitch! Mewwwww!”

The two of them were tied like that for longer than L’ena could remember. All she knew was that by the time she came back to her senses, the sun had sunk much lower in the sky, and she had cum nearly half a dozen times. The wolf had turned so that he stood butt-to-butt with her, his big canine knot still stuck inside of her, safeguarding the massive load of cum it had deposited. 

L’ena’s head was swimming. She didn’t want it to end. The wolf looked back at her over his shoulder, adoration and gratitude writ all over his furry face for the Miqo’te having taken care of him in more ways than one. Still lying face down and ass up, L’ena giggled and wrapped her tail around his. 

Then her fingers found her clit, and she lazily rubbed herself to one last orgasm on the handsome animal’s throbbing dick.


	2. Carbuncle Show in Limsa Lominsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been drawn to the path of the Arcanist by way of their cute, cuddly Carbuncles, L'ena puts her new skills to use making some coin after-hours.

Night had fallen over the city-state of Limsa Lominsa. But the city did not sleep; while a tapestry of stars glittered like a bounty of jewels in the sky, so too were the tiered streets of the pirate paradise awash with light, song, and ale. Their work for the day done, the citizens of Limsa Lominsa, upright or otherwise, had come in from the docks and made for the taverns that dotted the coastal town and doled out liberal amounts of inebrious libations. Hardy Sea Wolves laughed and jeered at each other, engaging in all manner of competition from arm wrestling to all-out brawling in the streets (the former often led directly to the latter,) sleek Miqo’te wenches pulled their corsets low in search of weightier tips, and at times it seemed as though the whole city broke out into raucous and decidedly off-key song.

So too did the seedier side of the city thrive under cloak of night. Away from the lights and the crowds, smugglers quietly unloaded their shipments onto shadow-darkened piers, and gangs of kidnappers and cutthroats hunched in the alleys, muttering amongst themselves and staying ever-watchful for the glint of the Rogue’s knives while they plotted their dark deeds. Furtive cutpurses tallied their coins, and poor sods who couldn’t hold their liquor found quiet spots to rest their spinning heads.

And then there was the Arcanist’s guild. At this hour the main offices on the top floor were shuttered tight, the secretaries, customs officials, and geometrists having all gone home for the night. But the place was not as empty as it appeared: there in front stood a grim-faced Roegadyn, silently collecting coin from figures who made their way one by one down the winding hallway towards the bottom floor, from which light and warmth still emanated.

A small but varied crowd stood along the outside of the ring that served as a training area for would-be Arcanists; pirates, mostly, but here and there were some more legitimate adventurers, sailors, and traders, and even a few well-to-do visitors from foreign lands. The ale was in no short supply here, either, but the gathering remained strangely hushed as they awaited the start of the event for which they had come.

Then a lady strode into the center of the training ring, and the crowd suddenly broke into cheers. She was a Miqo’te, blonde-haired and long-tailed, dressed in a flowing robe and wearing a pair of glasses. She carried a thick book under one arm. The Miqo’te smiled and adjusted her glasses, looking all around her at the cheering crowd before giving them a prim and proper bow, her tail raised high.

Not long behind her followed an Emerald Carbuncle, his chubby little body glimmering with aetheric energy. The magical creature trotted up to the Miqo’te and let out a chitter as he raised his nose and his tail, sniffing at the air and proudly displaying his form before the crowd. More cheers were raised, and Carbuncle preened even harder in response. 

With a smile, the Miqo’te girl bent down on one knee and pet her magical companion from the top of his head all the way to his wiggly tails. Then, to the hoots and hollers of the excited onlookers, her hand slid down between Carbuncle’s legs. A sly smile spread across her otherwise innocent face as she cupped her pet’s balls and toyed with his sheath. Carbuncle wiggled his tail and arched his back, chittering as the Miqo’te slowly coaxed out his throbbing member until she was openly jerking it off. The throbbing shaft filled her palm; her Carbuncle was very, very well hung, and quite excited. Already, thin spurts of pre-cum were splattering against the stone floor.

After getting her little pet nice and riled up, the Miqo’te set her book down on the ground and stood up straight. Again she went to straighten her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. Then she reached down and undid a hidden clasp in her robe, and suddenly the entire garment fell away. The crowd cheered and clapped as the blonde Miqo’te, now completely nude, gave them all another bow. Gone was the look of a scholarly bookworm; beneath her robe had been hiding a curved and shapely body, with slender hips and tantalizing breasts, hard pink nipples and a well-groomed tuft of golden pubic hair crowning the glistening pink slit between her legs. 

The Miqo’te knew how to play to her audience. She flicked her tail back and forth and let them feast their eyes on her as she posed. First she raised her arms over her head and stretched out onto her tippy-toes. Then she held her hands up in front of her face and feigned licking them like a grooming cat. Once the pretend routine was done, the Miqo’te slunk down onto all fours. She stretched, pushing her arms way out in front of her and raising her ass and her tail way up in the air behind her.

That was when Carbuncle pounced. The horny little beast hopped up and clamped his front paws around the Miqo’te’s thighs. The crowd cheered him on as she feigned shock and surprise, her eyes wide and her ears pricked straight up. Carbuncle chittered in excitement and began to thrust, his throbbing cock missing the mark and sliding along her belly, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum through her golden pubic hair. But it didn’t take him long to find the entrance to her tight slight, and without delay the magical creature plunged his manhood deep into her. 

The Miqo’te mewled and arched her back further, pushing her ass up against Carbuncle as he began to pound her with all of the fury he could muster. Her pussy spread wide around his massive shaft, and lubricating juices began to drip down her inner thighs. 

Before long the base of Carbuncle’s dick had begun to swell up, and his thrusts came harder and faster. His sparkling tails held straight up in the air, the horny beast pounded the pretty Miqo’te’s pussy until she cried out. While her moans were drowned out by the sound of the cheering crowd, her face was a tableau of unbridled lust, naked for all to see. Bracing herself on the floor with one hand, the kitty thrust the other down between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit as her Carbuncle fucked her. The mixed juices of their lovemaking formed a pool on the ground beneath them

Eyes shut tight, Carbuncle redoubled his efforts. He tightened his grip on the Miqo’te and hunched down until his head was flat against her back. His cock hammered her so fast that he was almost a blur now. Then, gripped by a primal need, he slammed his shaft all the way inside of the Miqo’te, and she let out a sharp gasp as his growing knot popped into her pussy. Once they were tied, the knot swelled up even larger, until the spasming shaft was hopelessly trapped inside of her. As her fingers worked like mad over her trembling clit, Carbuncle chittered and began to dump a massive load of aether-charged cum into the mewling kitty’s womb. His shaft throbbed and pulsed with each spurt, driving her into overdrive as she pressed her face down against the floor and rubbed herself to a desperate, earth-shattering orgasm of her own. For the first time since the show began, she seemed to forget that the crowd was present, instead attending entirely to her own need for pleasure and release, and this only made the crowd even more excited. 

The virile Carbuncle’s orgasm seemed to go on forever, a veritable flood of cum blasting into the Miqo’te as she lay shivering beneath him. As the two of them climaxed together, her long fluffy tail curled possessively around his body, and he chittered happily, his knot throbbing against the squeezing walls of her pussy until he’d shot every last load of cum that his balls could muster.

It was only then that the Miqo’te looked up at the crowd again, her glasses slightly crooked but her face a lazy smile of contentment.

This was the final part of the show; as the Miqo’te lay there on all fours, knotted to her little Carbuncle, the men in the audience formed a line. One by one, their cocks straining in their hands, they filed into the training ring and stood before the helpless kitty. She winked and smiled up at them, and with a jerk and a grunt they’d each release their own loads of cum all over her face, hair, and shoulders. Tonight there had been several dozen onlookers, mostly Roegadyn and Hyur, but a few Lalafell as well, and the Miqo’te obediently allowed them all to shoot their sticky seed all over her until they too were completely drained. 

When the last man in the crowd had relieved himself, the Miqo’te licked her lips and purred. Then Carbuncle’s knot began to shrink, and the little beast hopped off of her and tugged impatiently until it popped out, followed by a flood of aetheric cum that dripped into the growing pool beneath her.

Free at last, the Miqo’te collected her robe and her book and got dressed once more. Tucking the book under her arm, she straightened her cum-spattered glasses and gave the crowd another polite bow. Then, with Carbuncle trotting along at her heels, she turned and made her way back out, her face still covered in cum and the cheers of her fans echoing in the twisting hallway behind her. 

She’d made quite a stack of gil tonight, and next week she was sure she would make even more.


	3. The Lalafell and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High in the mountains, L'ena and her lalafell companion have an encounter. Kelmomo is based off of one of the recruitable Grand Company Squadron NPCs.

The peaks of Abalathia’s Spine were bitterly cold. Thankfully, they were also dotted with caves both deep and shallow that provided protection from the winds, and even managed to retain some heat. L’ena and her Lalafell companion had taken their airship as high as the aetherflow currents could carry them before seeking refuge in one such cave. It was cozier than L’ena would have thought, and they’d managed to get a meager fire going while they waited.

The Lalafell stood by the mouth of the cave and peered out over the cloudy horizon with a stern expression. “There are no dragons out there,” she said. “You don’t think we went too high for dragons, do you?”

L’ena sat by the fire, her tail curled around her. “Kelmomo, you’re going to freeze half to death if you stand there in the wind. And I don’t think there’s such a thing as too high up for dragons. We’ll find them. Now come over here and let’s warm up a bit.”

They’d come here at the behest of House Haillenarte’s expeditionary forces to investigate rumors of dragons harassing airships in the area. A quick comb of the area had turned up nothing, however, and so they had turned their aim higher, but their search had remained fruitless.

Kelmomo lingered at the cave entrance for a moment longer, her hands tight around the handle of her greataxe and her eyes scanning for any sign of the winged beasts they’d come to find. When none were forthcoming, she frowned and relented. The clang of her armor echoed off of the rocky walls as she shuffled over to the fire and leaned her weapon against the wall before taking a seat next to the Miqo’te. Pulling up her knees, she stared sullenly into the flames and brooded, but when L’ena scooched closer, the Lalafell leaned against her.

“It’s important to keep warm up here,” L’ena said, brushing Kelmomo’s hair. Then her hands fell down to the Lalafell’s shoulders, and she began to toy with the straps of her friend’s armor.

Kelmomo bristled. “How is taking my armor off going to warm me up?” she asked.

L’ena smiled and continued to pull at the straps. “Because it makes me cold when it presses up against me.”

At that, the little Lalafell capitulated, and allowed her friend to continue undressing her. The metal chestplate fell off with a clang and was soon followed by the arms and greaves, until at last Kelmomo was sitting in her smallclothes. Once it was done, L’ena sat back with a smile, and Kelmomo silently crawled into the Miqo’te’s lap.

“Much warmer now, wouldn’t you agree?” L’ena asked, pulling the Lalafell into an embrace. Her hands wandered, rubbing along Kelmomo’s exposed skin, sliding underneath her tunic.

Without a word, Kelmomo nodded her head and pressed closer to the Miqo’te as her buttons were undone and she was further disrobed. The Lalafell’s tunic fell open, exposing her flat chest and rosy pink nipples to the thin air. A deep flush was beginning to build on Kelmomo’s face, and she buried it between L’ena’s breasts. “Warmer,” she murmured, squirming and shifting in L’ena’s lap as the Miqo’te rubbed and pinched the stiff buds of her nipples.

“Good,” L’ena purred, nuzzling Kelmomo’s hair. She let one hand stray from her little friend’s chest, down her flat tummy, until she reached between the Lalafell’s legs. Kelmomo shut her eyes and spread her legs, inviting L’ena’s touch as the Miqo’te’s fingers found her tight slit, and a single digit forced its way inside.

Letting out a small squeak, Kelmomo began to grind herself against L’ena as the Miqo’te finger fucked her with rising intensity. “A-Another,” she whispered, her voice quavering. L’ena smiled and obliged, forcing a second finger inside Kelmomo’s pussy with some difficulty. Slick juices dripped out of the Lalafell now, lubricating her as best they could as the Miqo’te began to pound her harder and harder. Kelmomo’s breath was hot against L’ena’s, and she gasped each time the long fingers pushed themselves knuckle deep inside of her.

L’ena bent down and licked her trembling friend’s pointed ears, then whispered, “Are you going to…?”

Her eyes shut tight, the little Lalafell nodded vigorously and gyrated her hips against L’ena’s hand.

Suddenly things descended into chaos. The beating of its winged masked by the roar of the wind outside, a great dragon descended into the entryway and crashed into the cave. Seeing its home occupied by two interlopers, it let out a deafening roar and stomped its claws. Thick scales and fierce eyes gleamed in the firelight, and it raised its leathery wings until they seemed to fill the entire cave.

Taken completely off guard, L’ena and Kelmomo both tumbled backwards, Kelmomo’s greataxe knocked into the darkness with them. L’ena clutched her half-naked friend, the juices of Kelmomo’s pussy still glistening on her fingers as they both stared back at the dragon.

“It looks like we found our dragon,” L’ena said as she scrambled to take in the situation. Kelmomo’s weapon was nowhere to be seen, and her armor was in disarray; and the dragon seemed ready to strike, although… something was odd. Something in the way it was staring at them. She watched its nostrils flare as it took in their scents, and suddenly L’ena was aware of just how heavily the two of them smelled of arousal and sex. 

A quick glance beneath the beast confirmed her suspicions: the dragon’s cock was quickly poking its way out of its protective slit.

Kelmomo, meanwhile, still seemed half out of her mind. The little Lalafell clung to L’ena and wailed in distress. “I didn’t get to cum,” she was moaning.

Looking down at Kelmomo, L’ena grabbed her friend tight. “You still might get to,” she hissed. “Raise your butt up, quickly!”

Still teetering on the brink of release, Kelmomo didn’t question her friend. Instead she did immediately as she was instructed, raising her ass up and unwittingly presenting her tight holes to the horny dragon. The Lalafell’s bare slit glistened in the firelight.

Then Kelmomo’s eyes and mouth shot wide open as the dragon reared up and lunged forward. The tip of his cock slammed hard against the tiny Lalafell’s pussy. It was a size mismatch if ever there’d been one; Kelmomo’s slit was so small and tight, and the dragon’s raging cock was so large. But the dragon would not be denied, and with one mighty thrust that knocked the air out of Kelmomo’s lungs and left her completely speechless, he thrust himself forward like a battering ram, spreading the Lalafell’s slit impossibly wide and burying himself inside of her. 

Pinned beneath the two of them, L’ena held onto Kelmomo and whispered encouragement to her friend as the dragon roared and pushed another six inches of his throbbing shaft into the little female. She could actually feel the Lalafell’s tummy swell and distend outward in the shape of the dragon’s cock as the beast began to fuck her, Kelmomo’s incredible tightness being completely overcome by the dragon’s sheer strength. 

Incredibly, however, Kelmomo was reacting to the dragon by pushing herself up against his massive cock, as if begging it to take her. Already at the brink of orgasm, the Lalafell was now pushed tumbling off of it, and her body began to shake and shiver as pleasure overtook her little body. The muscles of her pussy, already spread absurdly wide around the ridged cock, clenched down like a vice. She clung to L’ena as tight as she could and gasped soundlessly, each thrust of the dragon’s cock pushing their faces closer and closer together, until their lips met and L’ena thrust her tongue into the Lalafell’s mouth, kissing her and moaning into her mouth as the dragon fucked her like a ragdoll.

The dragon’s weight bore down on the both of them, crushing Kelmomo between the dragon’s scaly belly and L’ena’s soft body, while pressing L’ena down against the cold stone cave floor. L’ena ran a hand through her friend’s tangled ponytail and sucked on her tongue; she could feel the dragon’s ridged cock hammering back and forth inside the Lalafell, filling her little body completely and pushing out her stomach with each thrust. Then she felt the stiff member pulse and swell even larger, and the dragon let out a cry as he began to blow his load. Thick gouts of dragon cum flooded Kelmomo’s womb in an instant, the excess seed spurting out of her in a sticky river that poured over L’ena tummy. 

Kelmomo wailed and bucked wildly as the dragon pumped more and more of his cum into her, gallons of it, enough to swell her flat belly even further. Each time she felt the beast’s cock swell, she pushed her ass up against him, her own orgasm redoubling as the thick warmth of it filled her body.

By the time the dragon had drained himself, the two females lay in a pool of pearly white cum. He stayed atop the shuddering Lalafell for a while longer, as though savoring the feel of her tight pussy squeezing down around him. Then, with a great huff, he pulled away. L’ena felt the dragon’s thick member slide out of Kelmomo with some difficulty, and the Lalafell collapsed on top of her, completely limp and gasping for breath. L’ena held her, kissed her cheek and rubbed her ears, and murmured soothing things to her until she had recovered. Once Kelmomo had caught her breath, the Miqo’te slid her hands over the Lalafell’s back and between her legs and, with a devilish grin, scooped up a dollop of warm dragon cum as it dripped out of her friend. Bringing it to her lips, she licked her finger clean - then kissed Kelmomo on the mouth, letting her share the sticky load.

Having relieved himself, the dragon seemed in a much more agreeable mood. Deciding that it was acceptable to share his home with the two females, he had left them to their business and curled up by the side of the wall to rest and regain his own composure. L’ena and Kelmomo regarded him as they cuddled with each other.

“I think we’ve found our dragon. Or one of them, at least. The poor thing seemed to pent up it’s no wonder he’s been so aggressive,” L’ena said.

Brushing her hair out of her face, the Lalafell tried to sit up. “Does that mean… we’ve completed our quest?”

L’ena looked over at the dragon, and at his huge cock, still poking out of its protective slit, lying provocatively on the stone floor. “I think we’d better help him a few more times before we go, just to make sure, don’t you think? And then who knows, there may be even more dragons out there, just like him!”

Kelmomo’s eyes widened, and her lip quivered. “M-more? Should we… look for them all then?” Her little body was shaking with excitement.

L’ena just smirked. Up here in the mountains, down in Dravania… she was sure there were plenty of horny dragons there just waiting to find a cute little Lalafell to stick their dicks into. And L’ena was determined to find them.


	4. The Urchins of Ul'dah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having found her talent to be in spycraft, L'ena pumps the urchins of Ul'dah for information.

There are few informant networks as effective as a city’s street urchins. A shoddily-dressed orphan goes nearly invisible in the middle of a crowd, and can sneak into and out of just about anywhere. And their work comes cheap. A few gil and a hot meal could go a long way. 

But many of the boys would go through hell and high water at the sight of a Miqo’te wiggling her hips in their direction. In fact, L’ena had found that boys were even easier to influence than men; not only were their price cheaper, but their satisfaction came quicker as well. And she had to admit that she found their eagerness and naivete charming.

This Hyur couldn’t have been much older than ten summers, and didn’t have a hair on him below the head. She had him up against the wall of the alleyway with her hand thrust down his pants, her fingers working delicately over his stiff, hairless dick. Standing barely half her height, he was perfectly positioned to stare right up at her chest, and she let him paw at her loose-fitting top until he’d gotten the thing open. The look on his face suggested that hers was the first pair of tits he’d ever seen this close.

But she needed something from him before she let him go any further.

“So this man you said you saw,” she began, still toying with his dick while she talked. “Tall, short hair, coat with a red and black emblem on it? Which stalls did he visit?”

The boy had one of his hands on her tit and gave it a squeeze. “Saw him just yesterday. He was walking down through the Bazaar alone. Stopped at Fulupu’s store, and then talked to some Hyur selling junk just next to him. Never seen the other guy before.”

This was precisely what she needed to know. The crooked businessman was a master at covering his tracks, and parties interested in exposing him had thought him untouchable. But L’ena knew that there were always eyes watching, and had been building a profile of his movements for days now.

She tightened her grip on the urchin’s cock and began to stroke it in earnest, incentive for him to finish his story. “Go on,” she said softly, cuddling up closer.

He spoke faster now, as if he couldn’t wait to spill every little secret he had. “Then he met with these two guys. Everyone knows them, one of them used to be a gladiator and has this scar on his face. The other one’s his friend, and he’s real mean. He picks on us, if he can catch us.”

This was the piece of the puzzle that she’d been searching for, the weak link that she could follow back towards other part in the chain. “Where can I find these two?” she asked.

The boy shrugged sheepishly. “I dunno, I stay away from em. They’re scary.” He looked up at L’ena, as if worried he wouldn’t get his reward after all. “B-but Rajekk’d know! He keeps up on all of those mean types for us!”

She knew Rajekk. At thirteen summers, he was the closest thing to a leader the urchins had in this part of the city. And she knew just how to make him talk.

But first she had to make good on her other promises. Now that she’d extracted the information she needed, the fun could begin. She yanked the Hyur boy’s pants all the way down, fully exposing his cock. L’ena had to smile when she saw it; compared to the full grown men that normally bedded her, it looked almost cute. She could wrap her whole hand around it and then some.

Her tail swished hypnotically in the air. “You’ve been a good boy, giving me all of your little secrets,” she said, jerking his cock as she whispered to him. “Now let me show you what I can do with my mouth.”

The boy seemed to almost pull away, as though he were afraid to touch her as she slid down onto her knees and slid her lips down his length. His cock jerked and pulsed against her tongue, and she looked up at him with big, moist eyes, tail flicking playfully while she bobbed up and down. His skittishness was enticing, and she wanted to play with him even more.

Pulling her mouth off of him, she gave him a warm smile. “Have you ever pet a Miqo’te’s ears?” she asked sweetly. “I love it when men play with mine.”

Then she went back to suckling on his boyhood. The temptation of her offer soon overcame some of the Hyur’s fears, and he reached out and grabbed at her ears. She giggled around his cock and began to purr, subtle vibrations passing from her throat into his shaft while he stroked and rubbed her ears. L’ena bobbed faster, twisted her tongue harder, moaned and mewled 

Without warning the boy’s grip on her ears tightened, and his entire body went rigid. He let out a sharp cry, and then she felt his cock throbbing against her tongue. There was no cum - he would still need a summer or two for that - but L’ena knew he had hit his climax. She continued to work at him, nursing him through his orgasm, until finally the Hyur’s legs gave out from underneath him and he fell to the ground. 

L’ena leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Keep your ears and your eyes open, and when I need you again you’ll get more of the same. Deal?”

The street urchin nodded emphatically as L’ena collected herself and strolled down the alleyway back onto the streets as if nothing had happened.

____________________________________

Later that evening she found Rajekk. The leader of the street gang was a repeat customer of hers, and was all too eager to spill everything he knew for the rewards she dangled in front of him. In no time at all, L’ena knew exactly who Fulupu’s goons were and exactly where to find them. She caressed Rajekk’s ears and thrust her bosom into his face, daring him to claim his usual payment.

Unlike the younger informant, Rajekk was more confident and eager to show his friends that he was the boss. L’ena didn’t mind letting him do as he wanted; soon she was on her back with her skirt pulled up her hips, with Rajekk kneeling between her legs while a gaggle of younger boys looked on in awe. There was little foreplay as the boy pulled out his stiff cock and unceremoniously shoved it into L’ena’s wet slit. She cooed and undid her top, letting her breasts spill out so that everyone could watch them jiggle each time the boy thrust into her.

She could feel his cock already throbbing wildly after just a few pumps, and when he leaned over and began to roughly squeeze her tits, she arched her back and let him. The younger boys cheered him on and, emboldened, he grabbed a fist full of L’ena’s golden hair and yanked it.

L’ena found his posturing endlessly amusing. The life of a street orphan could be rough, no doubt, but he was still a boy of 13 summers. L’ena purred and moaned and encouraged him to rut her.

“An’ the rest of the boys, too,” Rajekk groaned, fucking her faster and harder.

Such a generous leader, L’ena thought to herself. It would be a lot more work than usual, but it was leverage she could exploit when she needed them next. “Everyone gets a turn to breed the kitty tonight,” she promised.

Rajekk shook and hunched over, slamming his cock hilt deep inside of L’ena. She felt him swell and then squirt a modest amount of boycum into her. He might have been tougher than the rest of them, but he was still a quick shot.

Once the leader boy was done with her, L’ena sat with her legs folded beneath her and invited the rest of them over to play with her. They descended on her in a rush, little hands pawing at her breasts and her hips. The Hyur and Lalafell boys seemed especially enamored with her ears and tail, petting and yanking them while they all felt her up. The young Miqo’te went right for her well-fucked cunt; she teased the precocious kittens, calling them ‘Tia’ and stroking their short little tails while the Hyur boys tugged aggressively at hers.

Then she was on all fours, with lines forming on either side of her depending on which of her holes they wanted to use. L’ena purred and swished her tail and left each of the younglings completely satisfied by the time they stumbled away from her. Most of them had very little load to shoot, but those old enough to squirt their cum did so inside of her. And despite the fact that none of the boys had much technique at all, she came several times herself.

When each and every one of them had popped their corks, L’ena collected her clothing and recomposed herself. With a wiggle of her hips, she blew the street urchins a kiss as she departed, promising that she would be back the next time she needed their assistance. They were, after all, an incredibly useful asset.


	5. Quickie With Carbuncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short Carbuncle fun.

L’ena rolled onto her bed, enjoying the feeling of the soft sheets and cold air against her naked skin. She always got a wicked thrill from stripping down, even if done in the privacy of her own apartment, although she was more than willing to shed her clothes practically anywhere she went. The blonde haired Miqo’te lay on her back and ran her hands along her body, exploring her own smooth contours with the intimacy of a lover.

A moment later there was a high pitched squeak, and her Emerald Carbuncle scrabbled up onto the bed next to her. L’ena cooed and wrapped one arm around the wiggly thing, scratching him vigorously behind his ears as he sniffed at the air. She’d found the magical creatures to be exceptionally cuddly, if one allowed them to be, containing just the right amount of soft and squish that she liked in a partner, along with the added benefit of that peculiar feel of aetheric tingling anytime they touched her.

While she pet her little companion with one hand, the other hand found its way down between her legs. Her fingers brushed past the wispy strip of silken pubic hair and found her damp slit, where they began to rub in slow, steady circles. She moaned and raised one knee as her Carbuncle preened against her. Winking at him, L’ena withdrew her hand from between her legs and offered it. Carbuncle peered at her slick fingers with beady eyes before surging forward and licking L’ena’s juices off of it with his dexterous tongue.

Purring with delight, the kinky Miqo’te pulled her hand back, and Carbuncle followed after it. When she brought her hand back to her pussy, Carbuncle squeaked and began to lick the tart juices straight from the source, his tongue dragging up along her labia. The feeling was divine, and once he’d settled into his task in earnest, L’ena removed her hand completely and lay back on the bed, legs spread and back arched, as Carbuncle continued to eat her out. 

“That’s a good boy!” she said to him. “Mmm, keep licking like that and make this kitty meow!” Her tail swished on the bed beneath her Carbuncle and her ears perked straight up as she began to gyrate her hips in time with the magical creature’s excited licking. The feeling was heavenly, and although Carbuncle’s tongue wasn’t as large or as rough as some, that unique aetheric tingling gave it a sensation that was unmatched.

It didn’t take her long to reach her climax. Tail thrashing, L’ena let out a high pitched squeal of her own and raised her hips up off the bed, making Carbuncle raise his head up with them to continue his frenzied licking. Shivers and spasms ran through her body, and juices squirted all over Carbuncle’s face, drawing a happy little squeak out of the creature as he lapped the mess up. One hand thrust downward again, the Miqo’te’s fingers rubbing her clit in a frenzy as she came hard from the sensation of her Carbuncle’s tongue.

“Just like… that…!” she panted. “M-meeeow!”

Before she’d even come down off of her orgasmic high, L’ena swung her legs over Carbuncle’s head and rolled over onto her front. Propping her chin up on her pillow, she raised her butt up in the air, tail swaying seductively as she presented her dripping pussy. Without any further provocation, Carbuncle hopped up onto her with a squeak, his paws clamping down around her hips. The taste of L’ena’s juices had gotten the little guy worked up, and his thick, not-so-small cock was already hanging down between his hind legs and ready for action. L’ena shivered with anticipation and reached behind her, fumbling as she grabbed Carbuncle’s shaft and squeezed it. Carbuncle thrust his hips forward, the tip of his cock sliding along her labia but not yet penetrating as he tried in vain to hit the mark. Eventually, with L’ena’s blind guidance, the tapered tip at last pushed its way between her lips and found the tight hole of her pussy. When he thrust forward again, driving half of his throbbing member into her, they both cried out as one.

Despite his small size, Carbuncle was a fierce lover with a huge dick, and he had L’ena biting her pillow in moments. The wiggly creature gripped her tight and slammed his dick hilt-deep into her over and over, the thick shaft spreading her pussy wide and hitting the back of her tight tunnel with each thrust. Suddenly that tingling aetheric feeling was everywhere, even inside her, and L’ena pushed her ass back against each of his powerful strokes in a desperate attempt to heighten the sensation. 

“Gods, yes, Carbuncle, breed me hard!” L’ena moaned before biting down on her pillow again. Her long Miqo’te tail wrapped around Carbuncle’s bushy tail, embracing it intimately as the creature plowed into her with increasing urgency.

Then Carbuncle slammed himself all the way into L’ena and held there. He let out another squeak of triumph, and then L’ena felt the base of his cock begin to swell up into a thick knot. Her insides stretched wider still, the tight tunnel of her pussy straining to accommodate the sudden increase in size. At the same time she felt the whole length of Carbuncle’s member throb and pulse, and then he was spurting thick loads of gooey cum into her. 

L’ena shuddered and rubbed her clit furiously, an orgasm rising up inside of her inexorably as her pet knotted her and began to dump his load into her womb. It hit like an explosion, the aetheric tingling rocking her from the ears to tail as her muscles clenched down around Carbuncle’s dick. She let out a wail into her pillow and pushed her ass up higher. Carbuncle stayed astride her, tied tightly to her spasming pussy, delivering spurt after spurt of potent aetheric seed into the Miqo’te as she worked to milk him dry. L’ena mewed and moaned into her pillow and mashed her clit as the delirium of orgasm swept over her completely.


	6. The Dog in the Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ena is drunk, and right now any dick will do.

Even as one accustomed to heavy drinking, L’ena’s steps were teetering and uncertain as she stepped out of the tavern and into the streets of Ul’dah. The sun had long set and the heat of the day had turned to the cold of the desert at night, but the streets were still bright and thronging with all manner of adventurers and merchants. Both business and pleasure thrived on every street corner, and tonight L’ena had indulged in both.

She could still taste the cock of the Lalafellan merchant who’d been buying her drinks all night. He’d been the wealthy sort, used to getting whatever he wanted with enough coin, and although L’ena had not been particularly fond of him, she was hardly one to turn down free drinks. Once he’d gotten her inebriated enough, she’d slunk down beneath their table and furtively undone his pants, taking his stiff manhood into her mouth and pleasuring him like he’d never been pleasured before. He hadn’t lasted long, and once he’d finished blowing his load down L’ena’s throat, he’d slumped back in his booth chair, almost catatonic. L’ena had given him a kiss on the cheek and bid him a good night before leaving him to recover on his own.

It wouldn’t be until some time tomorrow that he noticed the sheaf of ledgers he’d had stashed in his pocket were gone. Few paid attention to such trifling things when they had their dicks buried hilt-deep in a drunken Miqo’te’s mouth; another technique that L’ena was remarkably skilled at employing.

With the documents safely in her possession, L’ena slipped off of the main streets and into the shaded back alleys of Ul’dah. Her drunken demeanor was only half an act at this point, an illusion that she gladly played into to divert suspicion, but also the very authentic result of all of the alcohol she’d happily imbibed. The wine had left a pleasantly fuzzy feeling in her tummy and a buzz in her head.

And it, along with the blowjob she’d given right in the tavern, had left her incredibly horny.

L’ena had half a mind to lean up against one of the tall stone walls of the alleyway, lift up her skirt, and deal with herself right then and there. She looked up and down the shadowed path and saw no one. She was alone.

But not for long. L’ena’s keen Miqo’te ears twitched as she heard someone approaching from around the corner. It was not the telltale thump of leather or steel on stone, but rather a padded clicking noise, as though from the paws of an animal. Her suspicions were confirmed when a large brown dog of some sort came into view. He stopped and sniffed at the air; no doubt he was one of the many strays that roamed the streets, searching for some discarded scrap of food.

L’ena smiled and purred, causing the big dog to look up at her. The beast’s tail began to wag; he seemed a friendly sort, and right at that moment L’ena decided he was exactly what she needed to help her with her problem.

“C’mere, boy,” she said, holding her hand out to the stray. 

The dog approached her cautiously, until he was just close enough for L’ena to touch. The moment she began to pet his head, all hesitation vanished, and suddenly he was cuddling up to her as if she was his best friend. L’ena scratched behind his ears and cooed gently to him. Her fluffy golden cat tail flicked out, brushing against the side of the dog’s face as he jumped up at her.

Smiling and biting her bottom lip, L’ena then lifted up her short skirt. She hadn’t worn anything beneath it. The Miqo’te’s bare pussy was already dripping wet. “It’s all yours, boy,” she moaned, spreading her legs and offering herself to the stray. “Just hurry up and taste me already!”

Without any delay, the big dog buried his muzzle between L’ena’s legs. She shuddered as she felt the heat of his panting on her inner thighs, and then again when his rough, canine tongue dragged along her glistening labia. The drunk Miqo’te leaned back against the wall and held her skirt up as the stray dog got to work lapping up her sweet juices. Holding her skirt up with both hands, she whined and mewled and gyrated her hips sensuously. As her excitement rose, her pussy squirted right into the dog’s mouth, and he swallowed it all down.

“I’m such a naughty kitty,” L’ena moaned, as much to herself as to the dog. “Use that tongue of yours and make me cum!”

The taste of her pussy was making the dog frantic. Not content to just lap away at her sex, he lunged forward, pushing his tongue deep into her tight slit. L’ena’s head was swimming. She put one hand on top of the dog’s head and pushed her hips forward, fucking herself wantonly on the stray’s muzzle. Her muscles clenched down around the tongue that was invading her, and then she was climaxing. Rhythmic spasms ran through her body, and her fluffy tail flicked from side to side in time with the waves of forbidden pleasure.

Before she realized what was happening, L’ena found the world spinning around her. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground, legs splayed wide, the stray’s head still stuck firmly up her skirt. L’ena threw back her head and wrapped her arms around the dog’s shoulders, humping against him as he licked her spasming pussy relentlessly.

“Such a good boy,” L’ena squealed to him. Then she pushed him away, hard. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, before she got up onto her knees and turned around. Bracing herself against the hard stone wall, the Miqo’te lifted her skirt and her tail and pushed her butt out towards the stray, offering her tight holes to him. She looked over her shoulder at him, her heart pounding in her ears. “I’m ready to be your hot little bitch, mew!”

The horny mutt didn’t need any more of an invitation. He jumped up onto her, his paws on her hips and his red doggy dick sliding between her dripping wet thighs. She could feel his shaft throbbing with desire even before he’d gotten it into her, and in her eagerness she reached down between her legs and grasped his cock in one hand. 

The dog whined and began to hump her awkwardly as she gave him a few loving squeezes and pumps and then guided him towards her pussy. He was quite well hung, and at full mast, but once L’ena had helped him find the entrance to her pussy, he let out a growl of excitement and buried his bone deep inside of her with a force born of primal need. L’ena’s eyes widened and her ears and tail pricked up as the tip of the stray dog’s cock impacted inside of her. Then she felt his full weight bearing down on her, pushing her against the cold stone wall over and over as he began to fuck her with savage, powerful strokes. Her insides squeezed and stretched around him as he slid in and out. 

The wet slapping sound of their coupling filled the alleyway, mixing with the Miqo’te’s soft moaning and the dog’s growl. L’ena’s tail curled upward and around the dog’s body possessively, and she stuck her ass out further, hips gyrating against each of his stiff fucks. Placing one large paw on L’ena’s shoulder, the dog leaned in and began to lick at her face as he pounded her pussy, his tongue coating her cheek in saliva. Laughing and purring in a stupor of drunken ecstasy, L’ena turned her head and opened her mouth, letting the dog’s tongue push inside; it was warm, and she sucked on it gently. 

Feminine juices dripped down her thighs, and her pussy spasmed suddenly as another orgasm overtook her.

“Mmmnnnuuhhhl,” L’ena mewled around the tongue probing her mouth. She bucked and shivered beneath her four-legged lover, the desperation for his knot growing as her climax intensified. Reaching up, she wrapped one arm around the stray’s neck and held him close to her as he fucked away at her with wild abandon. Then he thrust into her so hard that her head hit the stone wall; not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make her dizzy. She was far beyond caring about such things now, however; rather, she moaned again and surrendered her body to the animal’s wild passions, letting him use her body however he saw fit. Again and again he drove her against the wall, and she moaned and held on tight.

Finally the stray’s thrusts became shorter, and faster, until he buried his dick all the way to the hilt and held it there. The base of his shaft swelled up into a throbbing knot, tying him with his Miqo’te bitch, and then L’ena felt a gush of dog cum fill her womb. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She reached down between her legs and furiously rubbed her clit, getting off at the intense feeling of the dog pumped her full of his thick canine seed. She could feel each rush as it pulsed down his dick and into her, the swollen knot keeping every drop locked deep inside. She pushed back against him and moaned and came together with him, her pussy squeezing his cock as if to wring out every last drop. His weight was almost unbearable as he gave a few last humps into her willing body, timed with the thick spurts of his canine seed.

When the stray had at last emptied the entirety of his load into the drunken Miqo’te, he whined and licked her face again; gone was the animal lust, replaced by tender adoration for his mate. L’ena was still dizzy, the aftershocks of multiple orgasms still sending tremors through her body. She closed her eyes and leaned with the face and her tits against a stone wall as she tried to recover from the experience. Eventually, the dog jumped off of her and turned, his cock still knotted inside of her, keeping his load safely inside of her womb as he stood butt-to-butt. His tail wagged in excitement.

L’ena let out a long, low moan as she felt the knot tug inside of her. There was nothing for it now but to wait until he shrank and pulled out of her. Until then, she was stuck like this, tied to a stray dog in an alleyway where anyone could find her. As her fingers made their way down between her legs again, she rubbed herself to another miniature climax, all the while almost hoping that somebody would.


	7. Moonfire Faire Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to the 2018 Moonfire Faire.

R’majha flinched as L’ena flicked cold water onto the sulking kitten. “Hey, stop that!” she protested, but rather than relenting, L’ena splashed her again. Then her brother joined in, the Miqo’te laughing and scooping up great handfuls of sea water to douse his little sister with. It was an assault that no sour mood could survive, and soon R’majha was smiling and giggling and splashing the two taller Miqo’te right back.

What R’majha didn’t notice, of course, was that the water had soaked right through her white shirt, leaving it almost see-through. As their play continued, L’ena glanced over at her brother, R’fhul, and the telltale bulge in the front of his tight shorts.

“You know,” L’ena said, ceasing her splashing, “I think I have an idea how to inspire your brother to finish the Moonfire Faire obstacle course…!”

Completely oblivious to the fact that her chest was almost completely visible through her soaked shirt, R’majha beamed up at them. “Really??” she asked. Her earlier excitement had returned twofold.

It turned to shock when L’ena reached over and casually pulled her brother’s thick, erect cock out of his shorts. But she didn’t look nearly as shocked as R’rhul himself. The older Miqo’te’s tanned skin flushed deep red as L’ena wrapped her fingers around him and began to jerk him slowly.

“Every boy just needs a little motivation,” L’ena explained to the kitten, pointing the throbbing tip directly at her. She jerked the Miqo’te faster.

R’majha couldn’t look away. “That’s motivation…?” she asked, confused but curious.

L’ena nodded. “I think you’re motivating him quite a bit right now,” she teased, giving R’fhul a playful squeeze. The older Miqo’te sucked in his breath. L’ena smirked and began to instruct the kitten. “Come a little bit closer so you can help. Oh, and take off that shirt of yours, it’s completely soaked anyway.”

For the first time, R’majha looked down at herself and realized just how much of her body was on display. She gave L’ena a nervous glance, but when the older woman nodded encouragingly, she peeled the translucent top off and tossed it away, giving her brother an unobstructed look at the small buds of her chest. This got an immediate reaction out of him, his dick jumping in L’ena’s hand as she pumped him.

“Wait, I don’t think…” R’fhul protested weakly, but it was too late. Curious, R’majha splashed through the water until she stood directly in front of him. His cock throbbed again, and he shuddered.

“Ooh, get ready for it!” L’ena said in excitement, her hand moving faster and faster over the thick shaft. Her ears pricked up, R’majha leaned in even closer, transfixed by the sight in front of her… closer… closer…!

And then she suddenly shot back, shrieking in surprise, as a thick wad of gooey cum blasted straight out of her brother’s cock and splattered all over her freckled face.

“Don’t move!” L’ena reassured her, and the kitten obediently stood still as the older Miqo’te milked her brother’s cock with her hand, squeezing out shot after shot of hot seed, making a mess of her face and her bare chest. One string hit the kitten’s Mandragora choker, another clung to one of her ears. It was a good thing they were already in the water, because by the time R’fhul had run dry, R’majha desperately needed a good cleaning.

But L’ena got to her first; kneeling down, the older Miqo’te began to lick the kitten’s face, cleaning up the thick load and making the girl giggle at the unfamiliar touch of her tongue. Then, with a mouthful of R’fhul’s cum, L’ena embraced the kitten and kissed her, pushing her tongue and her brother’s seed into R’majha’s mouth. After trading the entire mouthful, L’ena pulled away and commanded her, “Swallow it all, now.”

With a look of determination, R’majha gulped it all down in one go.

R’fhul watched them go at it, his semi-erect cock still twitching at the sight of them. He clearly wanted to go again, but his body refused. His tail drooped and he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Still holding R’majha, L’ena looked back over her shoulder at him and pouted. “So, think you can complete the obstacle course now?”

Wiping a glob of cum off of her ear, R’majha looked up at him too. “You can really do it this time? And you’ll take it seriously, right big er?”

The tanned male rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. “Yeah… I think I’m ready to go again.”

_______________________________________

High pitched squeals carried over the gentle sounds of the surf crashing on the beach as R’fhul pounded R’majha into the sand. The little kitten had been stripped of everything, save for her choker and the ribbons tying her hair, and laid out on her back with her legs spread obscenely wide. R’fhul knelt between them, his cock spreading his precious little sister’s pussy wide, the mismatch in their size overcome by his sheer desire to lay claim to her.

The second time around, R’fhul had passed all three portions of the course with flying colors, and had returned to the two females triumphantly. After R’majha had congratulated him, L’ena had put her hands on the kitten’s bare shoulders and suggested to R’fhul that he should take his reward for a challenge overcome. Even though she hadn’t yet entirely understood what the two older Miqo’te had in mind, R’majha had jumped up and down in excitement and promised that she’d help reward him.

So that’s when R’fhul helped her out of her shorts and then lay her down in the sand beneath him.

He’d started out slow, rubbing his cock against her tiny entrance and easing the tip inside. Then he’d pushed it in an ilm at a time while R’majha had balled her hands into fists and braced herself for the strange new experience. But then L’ena had leaned over R’fhul’s shoulder and, with a sly smile, had said, “You don’t have to hold back now. I think it’s time you show you’re really a man!”

At that, the Miqo’te had lost control, and rammed his full length into the unprepared kitten. She’d shrieked in surprise, but he didn’t relent, and he had begun to fuck her with all of the ardor he could muster. 

“Majha… take it!” he’d grunted, and she, being the dutiful little sister that she was, had simply held on tight and let him have his way with her.

The gentle swell of R’majha’s barely-budding breasts heaved as she gasped and moaned, fighting for breath beneath her brother’s rough fucking. They proved too tempting for the older Miqo’te, and as he plunged his dick in and out of her tight kitten hole, he gave one of her nipples a pinch. R’majha shrieked again, her ears and the nub of her tail wiggling uncontrollably. “Big… brother…!” she mewled.

“Who’s got… the stupid face… now?” R’fhul gloated, bearing down on her as her face twisted in overwhelming pleasure.

“Sh-shut up!” R’majha cried, but it was too late; her already too-tight pussy was beginning to spasm and shiver as her very first orgasm overtook her. Soon her eyes were rolling back and her mouth hung open, her young body surrendered completely to her brother while she came hard on his dick.

Taken by a particular need, R’fhul grunted and stuck a finger inside R’majha’s mouth, risking being bitten in order to probe the kitten’s tongue and pry her cheek to the side. Then the rhythmic clenching of her slit became too much for him, and he drove his cock as deep he could inside of her while she milked him. R’fhul gasped, his body buckling and hunching further over the prone kitten as he began to blow his load deep into her. Thick rivulets of potent Miqo’te cum filled R’majha up, the older male completely overtaken by the base desire to breed the kitten, even if she was his precious little sister. When R’majha’s womb was full, his pearly white seed began to seep out of her; it poured down around the nub of her tail and into the sand below them.

It was a moment that L’ena would have loved to be a part of, but instead she lay back and simply enjoyed the sight of the young siblings enjoying each other for the first time. She was sure that, after today, it would only be the first of many.

_______________________________________

Later that day, the three of them had returned to the more crowded parts of the Costa Del Sol beach. People laughed and splashed in the water, and watched from afar as hopeful challengers attempted to clear the jumps required to take them to the end of the Moonfire Faire’s obstacle course.

R’majha had ditched her shirt and shorts in favor of a bathing suit; the set they’d given her had been suited for a lalafell, but it fit her kittenish figure almost as well. She sat in her brother’s lap, leaning back against his bare chest as they watched the fireworks going off. She looked up at him. “Are you really going to run off and become an adventurer?”

R’fhul hugged his sister tighter. “Maybe. But I’ll come back home often to see you.”

“Promise?”

The kitten shifted on her brother’s lap. Unbeknownst to all of the beach-goers running by, her bikini bottom was pushed ever so slightly to the side, and R’fhul’s cock was buried deep inside of her. The older Miqo’te pushed his hips up gently, fucking the kitten softly and slowly, there on the beach. His voice was strained when he answered her.

“Yeah… I… ahh… I promise.” His shaft began to pulse, and in moments he was cumming, filling R’majha up with yet another load of cum.


End file.
